More than two million people in the United States alone are incapacitated by chronic pain on any given day (T. M. Jessell & D. D. Kelly, Pain and Analgesia in PRINCIPLES OF NEURAL SCIENCE, third edition (E. R. Kandel, J. H. Schwartz, T. M. Jessell, ed., (1991)). Unfortunately, current treatments for pain are only partially effective, and many also cause debilitating or dangerous side effects. For example, non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (“NSAIDs”) such as aspirin, ibuprofen, and indomethacin are moderately effective against inflammatory pain but they are also renal toxins, and high doses tend to cause gastrointestinal irritation, ulceration, bleeding, and confusion. Patients treated with opioids frequently experience confusion, and long-term opioid use is associated with tolerance and dependence. Local anesthetics such as lidocaine and mixelitine simultaneously inhibit pain and cause loss of normal sensation.
Pain is a perception based on signals received from the environment and transmitted and interpreted by the nervous system (for review, see Millan, M. J., The induction of pain: an integrative review. Prog Neurobiol 57:1-164 (1999)). Noxious stimuli such as heat and touch cause specialized sensory receptors in the skin to send signals to the central nervous system (“CNS”). This process is called nociception, and the peripheral sensory neurons that mediate it are nociceptors. Depending on the strength of the signal from the nociceptor(s) and the abstraction and elaboration of that signal by the CNS, a person may or may not experience a noxious stimulus as painful. When one's perception of pain is properly calibrated to the intensity of the stimulus, pain serves its intended protective function. However, certain types of tissue damage cause a phenomenon, known as hyperalgesia or pronociception, in which relatively innocuous stimuli are perceived as intensely painful because the person's pain thresholds have been lowered. Both inflammation and nerve damage can induce hyperalgesia. Thus, persons afflicted with inflammatory conditions, such as sunburn, osteoarthritis, colitis, carditis, dermatitis, myositis, neuritis, collagen vascular diseases (which include rheumatoid arthritis and lupus) and the like, often experience enhanced sensations of pain. Similarly, trauma, surgery, amputation, abscess, causalgia, collagen vascular diseases, demyelinating diseases, trigeminal neuralgia, cancer, chronic alcoholism, stroke, thalamic pain syndrome, diabetes, herpes infections, acquired immune deficiency syndrome (“AIDS”), toxins and chemotherapy cause nerve injuries that result in excessive pain.
As the mechanisms by which nociceptors transduce external signals under normal and hyperalgesic conditions become better understood, processes implicated in hyperalgesia can be targeted to inhibit the lowering of the pain threshold and thereby lessen the amount of pain experienced.
Neurotrophic factors have been shown to play significant roles in the transmission of physiologic and pathologic pain. Nerve growth factor (NGF) appears to be particularly important (for review, see McMahon, S. B., NGF as a mediator of inflammatory pain, Phil Trans R Soc Lond 351:431-40 (1996); and Apfel, S. C., Neurotrophic Factors and Pain, The Clinical Journal of Pain 16:S7-S11 (2000)). Both local and systemic administration of NGF have been shown to elicit hyperalgesia and allodynia (Lewin, et al., Peripheral and central mechanisms of NGF-induced hyperalgesia. Eur. J. Neurosci. 6:1903-1912 (1994)). Intravenous infusion of NGF in humans produces a whole body myalgia while local administration evokes injection site hyperalgesia and allodynia in addition to the systemic effects (Apfel, et al., Recombinant human nerve growth factor in the treatment of diabetic polyneuropathy. Neurology 51: 695-702 (1998)). There is also a considerable body of evidence implicating endogenous NGF in conditions in which pain is a prominent feature. For example, NGF is upregulated in DRG Schwann cells for at least 2 months following peripheral nerve injury and increased levels have been reported in the joints of animals suffering from a variety of models of arthritis (e.g., Aloe, et al., The synovium of transgenic arthritic mice expressing human tumor necrosis factor contains a high level of nerve growth factor. Growth Factors 9:149-155 (1993)). In humans, NGF levels are elevated in synovial fluid from patients with rheumatoid or other types of arthritis (e.g., Aloe et al., Nerve growth factor in the synovial fluid of patients with chronic arthritis. Arthritis and Rheumatism 35:351-355 (1992)). Furthermore, it has been demonstrated that antagonism of NGF function prevents hyperalgesia and allodynia in models of neuropathic and chronic inflammatory pain. For example, in models of neuropathic pain (e.g. nerve trunk or spinal nerve ligation) systemic injection of neutralizing antibodies to NGF prevents both allodynia and hyperalgesia (Ramer, M. S., et al., Adrenergic innervation of rat sensory ganglia following proximal or distal painful sciatic neuropathy: distinct mechanisms revealed by anti-NGF treatment. Eur J Neurosci 11:837-846 (1999); and Ro, L. S., et al., Effect of NGF and anti-NGF on neuropathic pain in rats following chronic constriction injury of the sciatic nerve. Pain 79: 265-274 (1999)).
Clearly, there is a need for new safe and effective treatments for pain. It is an object of the present invention to provide novel binding agents of NGF that modulate NGF activity and that are useful for managing pain. Such agents of the present invention take the form of NGF binding peptides and NGF binding modified peptides, i.e., peptides fused to other molecules such as an Fc portion of an antibody, where the peptide moiety specifically binds to NGF